Pokemoon
by Mondo the Second
Summary: my very first story. please be nice when reviewing


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! My name is Christoff Kelschier. I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master. I have telekinesis, which means, I'm psychic. I want to tell you about a very strange thing that happened to me. One day, in Viridian City, my friend, Wilek Dov, and I were leaving the town, when we bumped into a beautiful girl. For a minute, we just stared at each other. She said, "Hi! My name is Gypsie McCloud." I just stared at her. I was about to introduce myself when she said, "Hi Christoff!" I couldn't believe it! I said, "Uh.. how did you know my name?" She said she was psychic. Wilek said, "Wow! So is he!" She stared back at me. I couldn't help but blush. She and I became close friends after that. We had a lot of fun annoying people and telling them what they were thinking. As we left the town, we ran into someone. Her name was Yen. She said, "No one shall pass without a Pokemon battle!" I said, "all right. Pokeball, go!" I had chosen my Kabuto. But something odd happened. Yen started to glow. The glow then transferred to my Pokemon. "What's going on?" asked Wilek. Kabuto turned around, and stared straight at us. We all said, "Uh oh." We started to run because Kabuto was chasing us. "She must be psychic too!" "That's right." said Yen. "Except I am stronger than you." "Kabuto, return!" The worst was over... or so we thought, because Yen started glowing again. This time she transported us somewhere in the Viridian Forest. We were hopelessly lost. Wilek tried to cheer us up. "Uh.. how about if I tell some Jokes?" "How about you don't, Carrot?" said Gypsie. "Why do you always call me Carrot?" "Because you look like a carrot, Carrot." I interrupted, "Would you all just shut up? I'm trying to think." We were somewhere in the Viridian Forest. But suddenly, we heard something. Gypsie asked, "What are they?" "I have absolutely no idea." I said. They sounded like people. But we didn't know who. Wilek sent out Drowzee to put the people to sleep. It worked, because we heard sleeping sounds. I said, "It's just a bunch of teenagers," Soon, they woke up. Gypsie introduced us. "Hi my name is Gypsie. This is my friend Christoff. Oh yeah, and Carrot." "My name is Wilek." "Sure Wilek" said Gypsie. One of the members I recognized. "Hey, you're Brock, the Pewter City gym leader." "I was. But now I want to be the best Pokemon Breeder." We all introduced each other. What a group! Ami asked us, "What brings you to this part of the forest?" I said, "Someone named Yen transported us here." Lita started to look puzzled. She thought, "Hmm... the Negaverse must be involved." I asked, "What's the Negaverse?" She was surprised. "How did you know I was thinking that?" I told everyone I was psychic. Rei gave me a skeptic look. "You do not." "Do to." Mina interrupted. "Wait! Christoff, prove it." I said, "Okay. It's going to rain." Serena said, "What do you mean? There's not a cloud in the..." CRASH "sky." I said, "I told you." We all ran for cover. We waited in a cave until the storm was over. When it was over, we got out of the cave. But something caught my eye. Misty asked, "What is it?" Whatever it was, it was getting closer and closer. I muttered, "Oh my. Something is clearing the trees away." Serena said, "Who is it?" Gypsie said, "I have a bad feeling about this." Boy, was she right. Because that thing coming... was Yen. She came up to us and said, "No one shall pass without a Pokemon battle!" Ash said, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" The three of us screamed, "Don't!" But it was too late. Yen started glowing. Bulbasaur looked at all three of us. It used Vine Whip and tied us up. Suddenly, Lita, Serena, Ami, Rei, and Mina started glowing. Somehow, they started transforming. To my surprise, they were the Sailor Scouts! I said, "Well there's something you don't see everyday." Wilek said, "Who saw this coming?" If that was amazing, then their powers were twice as amazing. I have to admit, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury had the cool attacks. Mars uses fire, and Mercury uses water. Yen got really angry. Her eyes were glowing bright red. Gypsie muttered, "I-I-I think she's mad." All I could say was, "Mommy." She zapped my group and we were all unconscious. The next thing we know was that the Scouts were looking over us. Yen was gone. Serena told us that they sent her back to where she came from. "I can't believe that you are Sailor Moon" said Gypsie. Ami said, "You can't tell anyone!" I said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Wilek, uncross your fingers." And after that... well, that's another story.  
  
The End... or is it?   



End file.
